FwPCSS27
is the 27th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 123rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki and Mai are very excited for the Summer Festival; as it was the day they first met. As they go to have fun with their friends, they recall various memories. '' Summary It is a festival day and Mai is highly excited. She recalls that five years ago to this day, it was back when she met Saki. The girls have met up and they are quick to get Moop and Foop behind the stage after they watch them observe a girl eating cotton candy. They explain to the little spirits that they shouldn't come out in public, but quickly silence themselves upon being spotted by Kenta. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare has been scolded by Akudaikan. She starts to think of another plan on how to find the Fountain of Sun and decides to target Moop and Foop. At the Festival, everyone plays the goldfish scooping game and Saki almost catches a bunch of fish - only for the scooper to break after Moop and Foop distract her. They head over to the Yo-Yo Fishing game and Kenta proves to be pretty good at it until they are joined by Ms. Shitataare, who has taken a human disguise. She is able to catch a lot of the Yo-Yo and notices Moop and Foop hiding, so she tries to catch them. Kenta, having witnessed her skill however, distracts her by asking her permission to allow him to apprentice beneath her. Moop and Foop escape and hide amongst a group of plush dolls. Ms. Shitataare comes along and tosses the rings, catching all of them. But Moop and Foop make another quick escape. Now aware that they are missing, Saki and Mai split up to try to find them. Saki runs into Ms. Shitataare behind the scenery and tries to yell at her to grab her attention as she makes a quick getaway. Kazuya comes by and helps Saki stand up, telling her that he incidentally lost his friends. He recalls how Mai wandered away five years back and met Saki, then mentions that all Mai ever does is speak about Saki back at home. This cheers her up and she continues to look for Moop and Foop after bidding Kazuya farewell after his friends show up again. Tiredly, the little fairies head into the nearby forest to try to find the girls. Ms. Shitataare appears and asks them about the Fountain of the Sun, then catches Moop. Foop makes a quick escape and locates the girls at the Sky Tree. Foop is quick to explain what happened and Ms. Shitataare appears again, demanding that Moop tell her what she wants to know while torturing him into it. Saki claims that the Moop she caught was only a plush toy though, so Moop, who catches on to this quickly pretends to be a plush toy. Ms. Shitataare seems to believe this while observing the doll Saki has and releases him. When she realizes she has been tricked, she summons an Uzaina from the Festival items she won. Saki and Mai transform and begin to attack it, gaining their Spiral Ring Set and using Spiral Heart Splash to defeat it. After everything returns to normal, Flappy and Choppy try to scold the troublesome little mascots - but they are not listening to them. Saki tells Mai that she ran into Kazuya and how he mentioned how much Mai usually chats about her. She proceeds to scold Mai for revealing to him that once, Saki ate five chocolate coronets at home. Mai apologizes but Saki consoles her, stating that she has fun with Mai every day and is happy to know how much she is valued by her. Mai feels the same way and the girls head off to watch the fireworks as they start to go off. Major Events *Saki and Mai celebrate the anniversary of the festival they first met at the Sky Tree. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Mishou Kazuya Trivia * This is the first episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise to be written by Murayama Isao, who will go on to write more episodes for this season and other seasons, as well as the DX trilogy of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' movies and the series compositions for [[Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!]] & [[Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure|''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure]]. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star